


Lo que hacemos de noche...

by CherryBlossom68



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossom68/pseuds/CherryBlossom68
Summary: Viktor y Yuuri están viviendo juntos desde hace poco tiempo, y el día se les hace eterno mientras entrenan. Sólo pensar en volver a su casa les hace entregar todo en la pista.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	Lo que hacemos de noche...

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot que se puede leer por separado.

Lo que hacemos de noche…

Mientras da sus últimos giros sobre la pista de hielo, Viktor trata de descubrir dónde se encuentra su prometido. Al fin lo divisa hablando con Yakov, quien parece estar felicitando al joven por su reciente rutina, la que acaba de patinar para ponerla a su consideración. Y Viktor sonríe satisfecho, pues sabe el enorme esfuerzo que ha puesto el nipón para confeccionar una bella secuencia de pasos, donde los saltos se disimulan en giros y contoneos haciendo que luzca como una rutina sencilla que se va develando complicada y exigente. “¡Amazing!” dice para sus adentros. “Yuuri sabe cómo convencer y conquistar hasta a un entrenador con tanto en su haber como Yakov”. Y extiende su sonrisa hasta convertirla en una risa fresca que resuena por el aire y hace eco en el estadio casi vacío.  
Cuando su Yuuri se da vuelta y le guiña un ojo, entiende que el día de entrenamiento terminó. Que es tiempo de ir a los vestidores a cambiarse y volver al calor entrañable de su departamento.   
Y esos momentos transcurren en un ambiente de camaradería y de amistad, compartido con sus compañeros de equipo. Porque Yuuri está integrado a ellos esa temporada, porque Yakov ha aceptado que Viktor entrene a Yuuri con tal que el platinado no deje de competir y porque el japonés de cabellos negros realmente le ha llegado al corazón con sus maneras suaves, ceremoniosas y llenas de respeto.  
Cuando uno a uno, sus compañeros comienzan a alejarse, Viktor se acerca a Yuuri y arrodillándose a su lado, lo ayuda a atar los cordones de sus botines. Y con esa excusa acerca su rostro a centímetros del tímido japonés y le roba un beso al que este no puede reaccionar de inmediato, pero que lo ruboriza y hace resbalar sus anteojos por el puente de la nariz.  
—¡Viktor! —Es su sorprendida expresión ante este arrebato que lo ha pescado con la guardia baja. Pero de inmediato lo abraza y le responde con un intento de beso en la mejilla que es anticipado por el ruso, convirtiéndolo en el comienzo de un apasionado ósculo que los deja algo jadeantes cuando la puerta se abre de pronto para dar paso al huracán ruso: Yuri Plisetsky ha entrado al vestuario y los ha fulminado con la mirada.  
—¿Todavía están acá? Me demoré para no tener que contemplar sus empalagosos arrumacos ¿y aún no se han ido? —diciendo lo cual toma su bolso y comienza a sacar objetos sin ton ni son.  
Riendo por lo bajo, Viktor se pone de pie y le tiende la mano a Yuuri para que haga lo mismo, y mientras le guiña un ojo cómplice y lo arrastra con mochilas y todo fuera del vestuario, se da vuelta para decirle al sulfurado joven:  
—Ya nos vamos, no te enojes, acá no podemos hacer nada más… nos hemos quedado sin condones. Nos llevamos nuestras erecciones a otra parte.  
Por suerte baja la cabeza a tiempo, antes de recibir una de las zapatillas voladoras del rubio enojón.  
El regreso al hogar está plagado de momentos dignos de ser recordados y atesorados. Desde el paso por una tienda para comprar lo necesario para la cena, hasta la tonta carrera para abrir primero la puerta de entrada a su casa: todo ocasiona risas y abrazos llenos de ternura, compañerismo y amor.  
Las horas pasan rápido, la cena es otro momento compartido que no se limita a sentarse a comer. Involucra la preparación, entre los dos, de lo que han determinado comer, y la selección de aquellos objetos que se han ido agregando a su cotidiana existencia y que sólo les pertenecen a ellos desde que están juntos, y el disfrute, placentero y relajante, de una comida con sabor a casa, y a amor compartido.  
Y mientras terminan de poner en orden la cocina, y apagan unas luces y encienden otras, comienzan con su incesante juego de seducción que les arrebata la cordura y los vuelve anhelantes y deseosos.   
Y el platinado sabe cuándo y cómo hacer las cosas y por eso se pega al cuerpo de su amante y lo atrapa en un abrazo que le quita el aliento y lo lleva a susurrar bajito:  
—¿Quieres… Viktor? ¿Hoy también quieres? —Mientras se regocija ante la insistencia de su ruso, cuyos ojos gélidos se contradicen con el calor absorbente que emana de su cuerpo y de su corazón. Y es feliz sabiéndose deseado y es así que se deja hacer, se deja arrastrar por su vorágine de pasión que borra todo vestigio de cansancio tras un día de trabajo agotador.  
Porque su pasión les devuelve la vida y no pueden pedir más.  
Y así, las tibias manos de Yuuri se apresuran sobre el torso de su amado, palpando, reconociendo, buscando la forma de estar más cerca, más piel contra piel. Y Viktor lo ayuda con los rebeldes botones cuando ve que, en su prisa, Yuuri no termina de desprenderlos. Y termina sacándose la camisa por la cabeza, para que la impaciencia no frustre al japonés que de pronto, totalmente encendido, quiere también liberarse de su ropa a toda costa.   
Y torso contra torso, comienzan una danza de bailarines que buscan encender la piel del contrario, para dejar una nueva marca de pertenencia, de frenesí correspondido.  
Yuuri se deviene en Eros cuando la noche se cierne sobre ellos y la tenue luz de su dormitorio los convoca. Y Viktor sabe cómo pulsar esa cuerda lujuriosa para su propio disfrute y el de su, antes tímida ahora desenfrenada, pareja.  
Yuuri no sabe de tiempos cuando su modo Eros se activa y el peliblanco se sumerge en su misma carrera contrarreloj. Y son manos desesperadas las que se enredan en la cabellera corta y oscura y manos anhelantes las que despeinan el largo cabello plateado buscando de acercar sus rostros para un encuentro húmedo de lenguas y labios ansiosos, necesitados. Ambas cavidades bucales son exploradas con ahínco y parsimonia, arrancando cortos jadeos y gemidos imposibles de ocultar.  
Y cuando las manos ya lograron su cometido de acercar las bocas, se deslizan presurosas hacia abajo. Yuuri Katsuki, que comúnmente se siente torpe a la hora de lidiar con hebillas y botones, resuelve con una destreza absoluta, mientras saborea el lóbulo de la oreja de su amado, el esquivo sistema que le da salida al cinturón, al que agita en el aire antes de dejarlo caer al suelo. De este modo continúa con el cierre, que hace descender rápidamente para poder introducir con toda libertad, su mano en la intimidad tibia y palpitante del ruso.  
Este se la ve más fácil pues sólo debe tirar un poco hacia abajo el pantalón deportivo de su novio para poder contemplarlo a sus anchas, en un brevísimo bóxer que más revela que lo que oculta su apremiante erección. Y entonces se arrodilla y le ayuda a sacarse el pantalón mientras siente sus manos deslizarse por sus hombros buscando sujetarse para no caer.  
-¡Tan bello y tan caliente, mi Yuu~~ri!- dice, mientras lo toma en sus brazos y camina con él hasta el lecho. Una vez allí se deja hacer por el nipón, que lo recuesta con la espalda en la cama y comienza a sacarle el pantalón, con cuidado de no llevar en ese movimiento el bóxer negro de su amante, el cual quiere dejar para después, pues ansía contemplar la inminente erección con todo detalle.  
Cuando al fin el pantalón es otra prenda más, dejada en el camino, Yuuri se acomoda sobre Viktor y comienza a frotarse contra él. Ambas erecciones húmedas y goteantes, que ansían ser atendidas, reclaman su parte en aquel juego.  
Los dedos de Yuuri revolotean sobre la ajustada prenda que aún tiene puesta el ruso y tiemblan de dicha al liberar el pene, brillante de humedad, que pone una chispa maliciosa en sus ojos. Sin pensarlo más, retrocede y se sienta entre las piernas de Viktor y comienza a acariciar con ambas manos aquel monumento al deseo que parece crecer con cada jadeo del azabache y palpitar aún más cuando este lo introduce, lentamente, en su boca. El peli plateado se incorpora sobre sus codos para apreciar a su pareja realizar ese seductor movimiento con su boca y observar cómo repasa el rosado glande con su pequeña lengua de gato. El deseo le lleva a hacer para atrás la cabeza, mientras jadeos mal contenidos salen veloces de su garganta con cada succión del nipón que lo está llevando al paraíso sólo con la boca y ese movimiento suave y envolvente de sus pequeñas manos. Y sabe que no va a durar mucho más si siguen así y quiere que su pareja goce igual o más que él mismo. Por eso, se incorpora un poco más, y antes de perderse en la adorable mirada de Yuuri que lo seduce desde su posición entre sus piernas y con su pene en la boca, le acaricia el cabello y le susurra que deje todo y venga rápido sobre él para que puedan gozar juntos del maravilloso sexo al que están acostumbrados.  
Y el pelinegro retoma su posición a horcajadas de su amante, y se acaricia los pezones en un sensual juego que busca la participación del otro, que no demora en mojar sus dedos en saliva para frotar los pezones del más joven a la vez que los estimula con suaves y placenteros tirones. En este punto, Yuuri se encuentra total y completamente perdido en el deseo, pero cuando intenta tomar su propio pene para masturbarse, siente la mano de Viktor haciendo a un lado la suya para ser él quien le de placer con suaves y eróticos toques que consiguen el cometido que buscaba el mayor: Yuuri ya está lo suficientemente deseoso y necesitado para que un par de dedos intrusos sean sólo una broma y pida por más con el alma y con el corazón.   
Primero uno, luego dos y por último, tres dedos pasan por la boca de Yuuri para perderse en su cálido interior cuando el ruso lo gira y lo deja en su lugar, levantando sus piernas por sobre sus propios hombros. De un tirón lo despoja del bóxer y lo deja expuesto a su vista. Y no cree que pueda haber mejor visión que su amado desnudo ante él. Unos pocos movimientos sirven para endurecer aún más al ruso que siente como su miembro se introduce en el joven arrastrando con él toda la serenidad que podía quedarle. Ni siquiera el breve momento en que, diestramente, se coloca el condón, logra distraerlo.  
Como siempre, es tan agradable la forma en que Yuuri lo recibe, tan deliciosa la contracción de sus paredes en cada envestida que, luego de llegar a la próstata, y de acariciarla con poderosas estocadas siente que nada le falta para que el momento sea perfecto. Es entonces que ve la cara de Yuuri ahogado en placer, con la boca abierta en un grito prolongado, el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor y sus bellos ojos chocolate velados por la lujuria, pintándose el inminente orgasmo con una pincelada de rojo brillante que comienza en sus ojos y parece atravesar su cuerpo entero. Lo erótico de tal cuadro dispara el deseo en Viktor que siente como, desde su vientre, el calor lo traspasa y apresura los segundos para un necesitado desahogo. Bajando las piernas de Yuuri de sus hombros se inclina para ayudarlo a levantarse, y así poder besarlo a sus anchas, con la intención de dejarlo jadeante, con los labios hinchados y húmedos. El extra, el regalo que Yuuri le ofrece en bandeja de plata es una pequeña y tímida mordida en su labio inferior que deja una marca rojiza que enorgullece al japonés y hace gritar al entregado corazón del ruso.  
El orgasmo les llega a la vez y los sacude desde el lugar en que sus cuerpos se han unido hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.  
Agotados y adormecidos se entregan al sueño. El aroma a sexo los envuelve como una manta segura y confortable y aunque balbucean que deberían ir a bañarse, sólo atinan a dejar caer el condón usado al lado de la cama convirtiéndose ambos patinadores una vez más, en los felices amantes que viven de noche todo lo que sueñan de día.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ FIN ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  


**Author's Note:**

> Pueden leer más en "Antes de que despiertes (por Yuuri)", "Antes de que despiertes (por Victor)" y "Se puede hacer de día...".


End file.
